Halloween
by figleaf
Summary: A zombie outbreak threatens not just Sacramento but most of North America. Ian and Anthony manage to survive this hideous ordeal for the time being, but can they handle the painfully shocking realization that one must succumb to doing the unthinkable when his best friend gets infected himself? Mild Ianthony, Violence, Character Death, Ideologically Sensitive Material and gore later


A cool crisp October wind swept through the orange and yellow tinted leaves that crunched beneath their feet as the two boys took their yearly visit to the fall festival at the Sacramento City Park. It was a bit more of a drive than their usual park where so many memories of shooting took place but this one held a special type of meaning to the duo as well because they only came to this particular park once a year. It had begun as a fun diversion that steadily grew into a yearly tradition dating back to their high school years and somehow managed to survive this long without fail.

The park was gorgeous this time of year and Anthony didn't at all mind the frosty breeze that nipped at the tip of his nose through his scarf because in it he also caught hints of hot cinnamon cider and caramel apples in the air as he and Ian trekked closer to the tents where people had set up booths along the pathway. Ian buried his hands deeper into his pockets and quickened his pace, letting an irritated huff of warm steamy air out of his lungs to float past his lips in front of him. Anthony, distracted by the carved pumpkins hidden in the leaf piles and tree crevices didn't even notice he was being left behind by his friend until he realized his question about how they were able to make such amazingly artistic carvings remained unanswered.

Ian stood in line behind a family of four waiting to get a free cup of hot cider when Anthony purposely bumped into him from behind, laughing at his startled reaction. It was nice to be alone with Ian, Anthony thought. Even though for the past four years one or both has brought a girlfriend to the event, their presence together always remained the same and it was that stability allowed them both to mold back perfectly into their younger curious selves again without the hassles of trying to impress someone or put on a front, which the other always caught on to. Ian had been without his girlfriend for eight months now and Anthony a surprising (at least to Ian) year. Thanks to having been through the troubles of breaking up at almost the same time they were able to get through it quicker with supporting each other throughout the whole ordeal. Anthony was grateful to have someone like Ian to help him overcome most of the baggage his three year relationship left behind and in return, Anthony helped Ian get out of a relationship he felt he was trapped in, boosting his confidence without making him feel like less than a man for leaving an undesirable relationship that lacked real communication.

The innocence and child-like enthusiasm that twinkled in Ian's shimmering azure eye almost contrasted to the manly scruff that grazed his chin and mouth as a curve gently tugged it into a smile, knowing they would soon be relieved of their bitter chilliness with a hot and tasty beverage. Anthony admired the way his normally pale speckled cheeks flushed a rosy hue from the bitter air, making him look even more youthful and carefree. He picked up his cup of cider and grinned at Anthony, mistaking the heated warmth that colored the taller boy's own face as a result of the brisk air that left his face scarlet too.

Maybe it was because they haven't spent as much time as they had promised themselves to unwinding from their everyday stresses of being internet sensations/workaholics but Anthony felt like this was by far the most fun he's had out of all the other fall festivals they've attended in the past. If you had asked him though, he wouldn't have been able to pinpoint what exactly it was about this particular outing that stood out from all the rest. Maybe his thoughts would have lingered on the air not being too cold, or maybe it was because the roasted candied almonds tasted just right this time. The main reason he would finally have to admit to however was that he was simply enjoying Ian's company, solely on a level he couldn't when a girlfriend was around. He'd never dwell on this type of conclusion too much however most likely because of fear what his mind might wander to. He never allowed himself the opportunity. It was a simplicity that made him feel happy and he was sure Ian felt the same way.

After each got a hot cup of the fermented apple drink they sat down on a bench beneath a large oak tree and watched as people in the distance took their children on hay bale rides. It was nice to be in the company of a trusted friend. Ian found himself scooting closer to his slightly darker toned friend with the warm smile.

"There aren't as many people this year," Anthony noticed looking at the clusters of people awaiting activities around the pumpkin patches. Ian didn't think too much of it, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," he breathed out lightly, hoping to conserve some heat in his lungs.

Anthony thought for a few moments before continuing. "Maybe it's because of all those news reports lately."

Ian had to think back to what he was talking about but recalled watching the local news station do a report on yet more cases of bath salt abuse throughout California and other various states. He and Anthony were joking about the idea of it and even told the Smosh Pit editors to look more into it in order to make a clever article on the whole ordeal.

Ian laughed lightly, thinking back to it. "Maybe this is what's left of the ones who haven't gotten affected yet."

Anthony found their continuous banter on the subject amusing and enjoyable as they watched the festivities unfold below. A small child ran up to an older man, most likely his grandfather Anthony presumed and held onto his side for protection. Anthony smiled inwardly at the sight but made no mention of it to Ian who continued his enthused discussion on bath salts and the media. Ian continued and laughed his rarely heard infectiously sweet laugh as he nudged Anthony's shoulder for affirmation but to his discontentment, Anthony made no effort to acknowledge him. There was an insult ready on the tip of his tongue or him but it wasn't until Ian turned to the boy and the old man below the hill that he saw why Anthony was frozen in place.

The old man was screaming in agony as the young boy began tearing his teeth and nails into the flesh of his blood drenched leg.


End file.
